


In the Heart of the Storm

by the_madame21



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: It's been nearly two centuries, but Karlheinz can finally see her again.





	In the Heart of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I wanted to do some raunchy little Karlheinz smut but it ended up into this dark angsty oneshot instead lol. Also I guess I have a new DL OC woops XD Meet Ananke Krone, the original First Blood Demon. She can see the future and manipulate time, and she’s stronger than Karlheinz. I guess the vibe I was going for here was star-crossed lovers lol. Enjoy!

Karlheinz threw open the door, shocked to find nothing in her room. The balcony doors had been left open, the curtains rolling in the gentle breeze of the rising sun. He stepped towards it, glancing over at the large bed that seemed untouched, reaching out to bring the curtains towards his nose. 

It still smelled like her. And this balcony still looked over the rolling mountains, and the sun still shone through the leftmost corner. 

“I knew you’d come, today.” 

He let the curtain slip from between his fingers, Karlheinz turning to meet a golden gaze framed by silver locks. Like a grey sky caught alive by lightning. How long had it been, since he’d heard that siren’s song of a voice? 

“I assumed you would,” he returned, fingering the curtains again. “No storm for me?” 

“You’ve yet to excite me,” she declared. 

Karlheinz smiled, stepping up to her. “Is that a new dress?” He took it between his fingers, the fabric thin against his palm. 

“About two centuries old. You’d know if you came more often.” 

“You know precisely why I can’t,” he whispered, placing his hand over her slim stomach. She inhaled, straightening, her eyes finally meeting his own. A shadow fell over the room, and Karlheinz knew the sun had slipped between the clouds. She gripped at his wrist, finally releasing her breath, “Don’t speak of such taboos—”

“But the thought excites you, doesn’t it? Bearing a child that would destroy everything,” he dropped his lips to her ear, “until there’s nothing left in this world but us.” 

“It’d destroy us as well,” she replied coldly, her eyes starting to glow. 

Karlheinz had always quite liked the way those golden eyes glowed. “Ah,” he smiled, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, “are you seeing it now?” 

She blinked rapidly, a faint smile spreading along her lips. “Destruction. And agony. A future without an ounce of hope.” 

“So beautifully depressing,” he murmured, breath fanning over her red lips. “There’s nothing beautiful in it,” she returned, sucking in his breath and batting her lashes once more. 

“There’s beauty in you,”he said, and finally, he kissed her. A soft press of his lips to hers. “Naturally, there’d be beauty in that child. Even if they do bring an end to it all.” 

“Two centuries we’re kept apart,” she scoffed, voice small and eyes shining with tears, the sky grower darker and darker, “and you come to me with talk of the end, and nothing more than a chaste kiss to my parched lips?” 

“Is that not enough to please you, my love?” 

Lightning flashed, and Karlheinz counted the almost comical length of time before the thunder finally rolled. “Not in the least,” her lips trembled. 

“Then command me,” he breathed, wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand bringing her palm up to his lips. “For I am, and always will be, your humble servant.” 

“How many women have you coaxed with such sweet words?” 

“How many men have you entranced with those bewitching eyes?” 

Gold flashed again, a soft drizzle beginning to patter on the balcony behind them. She smiled, “Two centuries is a long time, Karlheinz.” 

He cupped her face, _“Far too long.”_ This kiss was not nearly as humble as the last, thunder rolling one more time as the rain got stronger. He lifted her easily, as though she weighed nothing, and Karlheinz reveled in the way she gasped into his mouth, her delicately cold fingers stretched out across his cheeks.

Carrying her to the bed, and then draping her carefully across it, he drank in the sight of her, let the sound of rain drown out any other thoughts that weren’t her. “Karlheinz,” she purred, not quite panting, but her chest rising and falling just the same, the fabric tight against her skin.

“Yes, my love?”Already, he was lowering his lips to her chest, peppering kisses over the soft mounds of her breasts. 

“I like this dress,” she fingered through his hair, long nails titillating his scalp. He licked along her collarbone, nibbling without piercing the skin. 

“And yet you wore it, today.” 

“I wanted you to see it.” 

Again, he kissed the tops of her breasts, before pulling away, so that he might gaze upon her. “It looks lovely on you, my dear.” 

“Do you mean it?” 

He kissed her, tongue rolling over her lips, silently asking for permission to bite. “To you, I’ve never lied.” 

Her hands were on his cheeks again, sharp nails poking at his skin, “Because you can’t.” 

Sliding his hands down her waist he chuckled, rising over the bumps of her curves to squeeze at her thighs. “Might I ruin this dress of yours?” 

“Two centuries I’ve waited for you to see it, and now you’ll ruin it with nothing more than a tired glance.” 

He entwined his fingers with hers, bringing them up to kiss, and to tug at her skin with his fangs, “Patience has never been my virtue.” 

“Have you anything you can call a virtue? Lord Karlheinz Sakamaki, Demon Tyrant of the Underworld?” 

He stared into her eyes, feeling the sting of her words and the truth that they held, the ever present _truth_ that she held, because she _was_ truth, and lie, and virtue and vice, and everything that fell in between. 

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m looking at her.” 

The sky darkened, and the rain stopped. Because she wept instead. 

“To be so beautiful when you cry,” Karlheinz smiled, wiping her tears, “you should have been born an angel.” 

“What difference is there between angels and demons,” she scoffed, blinking them away. “You should have been born a mortal.”

“You’d curse me with such a fate?” 

“I’d bless myself with that fate. Having to watch you destroy everything I’ve built—”

“You know I must. You know more than anyone—”

“Do not attempt to tell _me_ what I do and do not know. Since we last parted—”

“Scold me as you wish, my love, but do not deny me what we’ve both waited so long for.” 

Golden eyes sharpened, the rain hard and sudden outside as she lifted her hands to his face, her eyes practically flashing as she spoke, “Come.” 

Karlheinz lowered himself on top of her once more, so that she could kiss him, and drink from his lips. 

Her bite would always, and forever be, the only thing sharp enough to provide him with pain. 

She drank, and she kissed, and she folded her legs over his, the fabric of her dress tangling with his robes. When she’d had her fill, she pulled away with a satisfied sigh, and the rain outside began to pour. 

“As decadent as ever.” 

“My love,” Karlheinz squeezed at her sides, dragging his hands back up to her breasts, “might I indulge—”

“Karlheinz,” she placed her hand over his, pressing down against her chest, “Enough. You’ve my permission.” 

He tore at the front of her dress, ripping it all the way down to her belly button, finally able to suck on her supple breasts, biting down with aching fangs. She laughed, and lightning struck, Karlheinz counting, one, two, three, _four_ beats before the thunder hit—biting again, and again the lightning flashed, one, two, _three_ beats—and he tore what was left of the dress, spreading her legs and tearing at the front of his own robes. 

“I’ve missed you—“

Thunder shook the room and she silenced him with her mouth, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she pulled him in, gasping as he rubbed against her, skin sliding over skin and lips falling prey to desperate fangs. 

“Give me all of you,” she bid, sliding her hands over his shoulders, helping him discard what was left of their disheveled clothing. 

“As you wish, my love,” Karlheinz groaned, rubbing himself against her, gasping into her mouth and feeling himself start to drown, “as you wish.” 

With a bite to her neck he entered her, and she screamed, lightning and thunder clapping all around them, the rain pouring so hard he wondered if these old castle walls would be enough to withstand it. 

For a moment, he wondered if _he’d_ be enough to withstand _her._

To have such heat from skin so cold—he’d never understood it—would never understand, the rain pounding in his ears and the pleasure swimming in his stomach. 

Two hundred years, and not a thing had changed. She was eternal. 

With measured softness he bit into her neck again, watching the blood drip down her pale skin, staining it red. 

Again, she laughed. 

She’d always loved his bites. Because he was the only one brave enough to do so. Because they stung in the most delicious way, and because her blood now ran through his veins. 

Her darling beloved. 

“Karlheinz,” she called, entrapping him in another kiss, taking blood from his tongue, licking it tenderly in soft apology, “call my name.” 

“Ananke,” she swallowed his words, tightening her legs around him as he spoke. “Ananke,” he repeated, slowly falling prisoner to a strong, golden gaze. 

* * *

He’d always loved the way those eyes glazed over, shining from the remnants of their pleasure. 

“You need to stop this, Karlheinz.” 

The rain continued outside, soft and lulling, like a hushed melody only they could hear. 

“It’s the only way,” he replied, gently, brushing her hair back behind her ear. 

Her eyes flashed, and they were no longer in her room, his robes on as usual, a simple dress covering her own form. He smiled, “Where are we?” 

She sat up, slowly, as though the room itself were unfamiliar to her, heading towards the window to look down below. “The moment that child is born, you won’t ever see me again.” 

He followed her, hugging her from behind, so that he, too, could gaze down into what looked to be a garden. “We’ve eons before that occurs.” 

“An eon is not as long as you’d like it to be.” 

From down beneath them, a young girl emerged, blonde and beautiful, stumbling over herself while she tended to the roses. “Ah,” Karlheinz exhaled, “that’s her.” 

“There are other ways, Karlheinz,” Ananke whispered, and he tightened his hold on her hands. “You and I both know there isn’t.” 

“You’ll die,” she said, with the knowledge of one who knew. 

“That is my fate,” he kissed her cheek.

“Then what is mine?” 

“To ensure I die at the precise moment.” 

She scoffed, looking down at the garden before she waved her hand, dispelling the enchantment, the room once again her own. 

The rain outside continued. 

“With her blood, your sons will be strong enough to kill you.” 

“Which one, however, has yet to be decided.” 

“It is up to that girl to decide. Whichever son is chosen, it won’t matter. The result is still the same.” 

“My death,” Karlheinz affirmed, “and the salvation of everything you’ve created.” 

“Everything I’ve created…” she repeated, the rain starting to pour, her palm falling over her stomach. 

“Ananke,” he took her wrists, kissing the top of her head. “If you wish for it…” 

She laughed, and lightning flashed, the First Blood shaking her head. “The destruction of everything for one, selfish wish…” she pushed him away, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Go,” she instructed. “Your wives are waiting.” 

This time, it was Karlheinz who chuckled, “I’ve at least another seven centuries before I meet them—”

“And it’ll be at least ten more before it’s safe for us to meet again,” she kissed his cheek. “Go.”

“Won’t you clear the skies for my journey home?” he cupped her face, stealing another kiss. 

She shook her head, “This is your punishment.” 

“Then I’ll graciously accept it.” 

“Karlheinz,” she exhaled, placing her hand over his, kissing the bottom of his palm, “I’ll have a new dress, next you see me. Please look forward to it.” 

“My love,” he smiled, pressing their heads together, “there will be nothing else I wait for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
